


Secrets of the Lost

by AmbrosiaPhillips



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate History, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbrosiaPhillips/pseuds/AmbrosiaPhillips
Summary: Today on Secrets of the lost we will be entering the Im castle to possibly find the remains and hidden treasure of king Im Jaebum, the last heir of the Im line. I, Bambam your host will be interviewing local historian Kim Yugyeom for more information with the help of our wonderful cameraman Choi Youngjae.





	Secrets of the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this does contain character death! It's not graphic but it does happen.

Secrets of the Lost

“I’m Bambam with my wonderful cameraman Choi Youngjae and today we go into the Im castle where Im Jaebum’s remains are supposed to lay as well as his most precious treasure. Today is special as we are recording live for all of those who watch this online. Ah, Yugyeom, this is Kim Yugyeom, a local who knows all there is to know about the Im castle.”

“Hello Bambam, lets head inside shall we?”

~ ~ ~ ~ Time Skip ~ ~ ~ ~

“So you believe that the hidden treasure might be his lover?” Bambam asked amazed.

“Actually yes, now this leads us to believe that his treasure is a foreigner named Yien Tuan. It’s unsure of how he came here but we do know that he came from Taiwan and often spoke in Mandarin with the king's main guard Kayee Wang who was also a foreigner but from China. Most foreigners were either sent away or kept as servants, Yien was given the role of Jaebums main servant but yet instead of being given a servants room, Jaebum had a room built right next to him to accommodate Yien. Yien also never ate with the other servants instead he ate with Jaebum. Another piece of information that leads us to believe Yien Tuan was Jaebums lover is found in Jaebum’s diary,  ‘I miss my flower dearly, I’ve heard news that they have fallen ill. I hope to return to their side soon.’ at this time Yien had fallen ill and was bedridden.”

“So Yien was Jaebum’s lover, but wouldn’t it have been a scandal that the king loved another man?”

“Yes, very much so. If this had gotten out then it could’ve been the end for either the king or his precious flower. So that’s why the name or gender of the king’s lover was never recorded, we only have four people who know the identity of the king's lover, the king, his lover, the kings head servant Park Jinyoung and the king's bodyguard Kayee Wang. Although we have not been able to find Yien’s dairy we’ve found all of the other dairies and they all talk about the king’s flower but they never give the name or gender of the flower.”

“Astounding, so this was the king’s biggest secret. It makes sense that the king’s precious treasure is his biggest secret, the being who he loved the most.”

“Exactly! The only time the public might have found out is when the king was last seen. We know that the king disappeared during the night as when a maid came to wake the king up only to find him gone with the last diary entire the king wrote down is ‘Tonight is the last night that I spend with my flower, we’ll escape to our hidden paradise and lay there for all of entirety protected by my flowers dear pet Coco.’ We have no idea where this area is but as no one reported seeing the king leave his room.”

“So what you're saying is that right here in Kings Jaebum’s room there is a secret room one that also connected to Yien’s room? As it’s impossible to go out of the window considering the drop.”

“Yes, it’s unsure as of where said room is located, although we believe it to be hidden against this wall as it’s the only divider between the two rooms. Most speculate that it’s hidden in this one of the gaps made from Jaebum’s built-in bookcase, but it’s been proven to be false as after all the books were taken out no matter how much force we put on any spot nothing happened. I personally believe that it’s located over here in the bathroom. For there is indeed a large chunk of Yiens room missing as it was built around this bathroom. But after calculating the measurements there is about a 3 foot wide between the walls, just enough for a person to walk through.”

“There's no reason to have that big of a gap unless you're hiding something is there?”

“No there’s not, I’ve been in this room multiple times but I’ve not been able to find anything substantial that would give the entrance away.”

“I see” Bambam looked around the room in somewhat awe running his hand along the wall when he felt a brick move slightly under his hand. “What’s this?” He said aloud before pushing down harder on the left side of the brick causing is to swing inward.

“What’s wha….. what’s that? Wait…. BAMBAM!!! You found it!!! You found the entrance!!” Yugyeom exclaimed with awe and joy quickly rushing to push the now outlined brick door open. “I can’t believe this!! It’s finally found! I was right! It was found in the bathroom! Come on! We gotta go explore! We’re finally going to find the remains of king Jaebum! Yugyeom rushed down the stairwell leading to darkness before either Bambam or Youngjae could react. The excited duo just barely took a step before they heard Yugyeom scream followed by rapid footsteps going back up before Yugyeom showed up in the doorway only to be dragged back into the hidden entrance. All was quiet, “Yugyeom?” Bambam asked uneasily, slowly stepping closer to the doorway only to scream and jump back as a huge beast comes out growling stalking towards him. The beast soon turned it’s attention to the terrified cameraman lunging at him. For a moment all was black but it was far from quiet as the screams of the cameraman were heard. Then the beast moved and the camera was able to focus on a terrified Bambam running away from the beast but a lass he just barely made it out of the doorway before the beast bit him in half. Huffing the beast turned and walked back into the hidden passageway returning to its post of protecting the skeletal remains of its precious owner Mark Tuan and his lover King Im Jaebum. Shortly after the live feed went dead.

~ ~ ~ ~ Fin ~ ~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. This is the first story I've ever written so I'm sorry if it's bad. I think I've been watching way too many scary stories and historical documentaries. This is also cross-posted onto AFF. Thanks for reading!


End file.
